


Nocturne

by nverland



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: A quite relaxed evening for a quiet relaxed coupleOriginally posted to LiveJournal 2/2008





	Nocturne

Nocturne  
Author: Carol  
Rating: PG  
Character: Original male/female  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more  
Warnings: None  
Beta: ~N, whom I’d be lost without  
Summary: Just a sweet little something  
Originally posted to LiveJournal 2/2008 

 

He sits on the floor, reading the stapled pages, trying to concentrate. He's leaning against the sofa with her sitting behind him, her feet drawn up under her as she reads some novel that's caught her attention.

She shifts, her legs growing tired, twisting one around under her a little differently as she stretches the other out, draping it over his shoulder, foot resting against his chest. She lowers her book, watching him, noting how his head tips when he gets to something that he needs to think harder about, nodding when he sees it finally.

They've been sitting here for a long time now, long enough that her legs are tired from sitting, and he has to be sore from the hard floor. She wiggles her foot against his chest a little, trying to catch his attention, distract him from studying the sheaf of papers. He doesn't seem to notice so she tries harder, working her foot until she can use her toes to slip between the buttons of his shirt, grabbing a small tuft of hair and tugging until he reaches up to grasp her ankle, leaning down to place kisses on the smooth skin.

As his lips brush against her, the heat from his breath spreads across and up her skin, warming her, changing what started as a playful nudge for attention to a need for more.

She reaches down, slipping her fingers through his hair, leaning to reach further and stroke lightly across his cheek. He leans into her touch, turning his face towards her and pressing a kiss to her palm.

He sets the papers he’s been reading on the floor next to him and turns, rising up to his knees in front of her. His hands come to rest against her swollen belly, gently caressing, full of wonder still at what they’ve created. He leans forward, places a kiss in the center and getting a soft kick in return.

His hands slide up until they frame her face, and he kisses her, long and slow, conveying all his love for her into the press of his lips, the slide of his tongue against hers.

She pulls at him until he crawls onto the sofa next to her, cradling her in his arms. They cuddle, touching and kissing, enjoying the quiet evening and each other. But as she tires and starts to yawn he rises, taking her by the hand and leading her off to bed.

Later, after loving each other, he lies watching her sleep. The moon gives just enough light through the windows to make her hair, spread out across the pillows, glow softly. He watches the soft rise and fall of her chest as she slumbers, still in wonder that she’s here, with him.

Settling down into the bed, he wraps himself around her and drifts off. Tomorrow’s another day.

~end


End file.
